


An Uncertain Bond

by onehelluvabutler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehelluvabutler/pseuds/onehelluvabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left me there--to die. I don’t remember what exactly occurred to start everything, but I do remember what happened prior, and the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Special Returning Gift

Summary

They left me there--to die. I don’t remember what exactly occurred to start everything, but I do remember what happened prior, and the pain.

Title: An Uncertain Bond  
Author: Onehelluvabutler  
Pairing: Harry X Draco (Or as other fans and I refer to it: Drarry)  
Rating: M (for this chapter violence, may be future slash, not sure yet)  
Disclaimer: Do you think if I had the rights, I would be writing fanfiction? If I did, I can assure you I would not have wrote that epilogue. So therefore, all rights and blah go to the prestigious and wondrous J. K. Rowling.

Full Summary

They left me there--to die. I don’t remember what exactly occurred to start everything, but I do remember what happened prior, and the pain.  
Harry and Draco return for their eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After being brutally beaten, Draco is left hospitalised at the school infirmary--with an unexplained bond to Harry

Chapter 1: A Special Return Gift

This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so I apologise in advance if it is terrible. I will accept any and all criticism tips, pointers, etc. Just please be respectful. I can not promise regular updates, since I am a student. I have exams next week, but then break. So that means lots and lots of writing! Though next semester, I cannot guarantee much. Also, I am sorry this chapter is uber short. I hate short chapters just like you, but I'll publish the next one soon. I already have a lot written out. Anywhos, on to the first chapter of "An Uncertain Bond!"

It was after the war, and Draco Malfoy was returning to Hogwarts. The date was September 1, at precisely 10:30, and he was preparing to board the train for his eight year. Both anxious and reluctant, the young Slytherin turned towards the train, then quickly snapped his head back upon hearing his name called. 

“Draco!” his dear mother softly said, with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Draco swiftly approached her, and she grasped his slim shoulders, effectively pulling the surprised blonde in for a hug. Hardly had his proud, sweet mother every showed such affection and weakness in public.

The blonde begrudgingly reached his arms around her, softly returning the hug. “Mother, please, you’re attracting attention,” he murmured into her velvet-like hair.

“Draco! I regret everything. I wish I could have spared you from this,” Narcissa whispered into his chest, her silent tears soaking his robes. Draco merely stroked her now black hair, dark as midnight. After Lucius had attempted suicide in Azkaban, enraged that the Dark Lord had been defeated, Draco’s mother was so caught in her despair, she died her hair black. 

“Mother, it is not your fault. You-Know-Who is dead. Father was wrong in what he did. Now we have to move on, both of us. Father will return home soon, and then we can all be reunited,” Draco knew this was not true. After the suicide attempt, his father had been held in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo’s. After he is deemed “healthy,” Luscious will be released only to return to Azkaban to finish his sentence. “I have to go now. I will owl when I arrive. Good bye, Mother. I love you.”

“I love you as well. Take care now, Dragon,” Narcissa reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Draco easily towered over her. 

Once having topped the few steps onto the train, Draco looked around for an empty compartment. Blaise and Pansy were being flooed to Howgarts, via the Headmistress’s office, leaving Draco by himself till arriving at Hogwarts.Upon finding an empty compartment, being the last compartment on the last car, Draco placed his trunk on the shelf, and soon settled on the seat. Since he would be alone on the trip, the young blonde stretched himself till lying on the cushions with his head cradled in pale arms.

He started awake to someone slamming the compartment door open, and when Draco peered around to see whom it was (thinking it was the bloody weasel), he was slightly surprised to see it was Theodore Nott who had awoken him from his nap. “Malfoy!” Theo snarled at him.

“Yes, Nott?” Draco questioned, still somewhat groggy from being so rudely awakened.

Nott walked further into the small room, followed by Crabbe, who pushed the flimsy door closed. Nott casted a silencing charm, which caused Draco to worry. Why would he need to do that?

“You know why we’re here, Malfoy! Don’t play that bloody innocent shite with me,” Nott yelled at Draco. The blonde only calmly sat up and stared at hime waiting for him to stop fuming. Nott’s emotions were causing him to lose control of his magic: the window rattled and door shook.

“You know it was the right thing to do, Nott. If I hadn’t testified against your father or Crabbe’s, both of them would be out killing muggles and muggleborns! Even if your father is in Azkaban, that’s a lot better off than mine, hell, than most people’s-” Before Draco could finish, Nott’s fist collided with the side of Draco’s face. He stumbled back, falling when his knee hit the edge of the seat. Draco collapsed onto the seat with a low sound of pain, the vibration of the train and falling causing slight waves of pain to flow throughout his body. Against his will, a hiss escaped from his clenched teeth. He turned his head, not allowing Nott to see the thin rivets of blood trailing down his face. This was not a good idea, because as soon as Draco turned his head Nott’s fist hit the other side of his face. The train then took a particularly sharp turn, which in turn threw the Slytherin to the ground. A flurry of fits, from Nott, impacted his body, and soon Crabbe joined as well. He tried to hold in groans of pain, but some managed to slip out. Blood dripped into the pale boy’s eyes and mixed with his tears, which threatened to overflow. Sharp tingles of pain stung his silver eyes with the mixture of blood and tears. Draco soon fell unconscious from the pain.


	2. An Un(?)Fortunate Find

Chapter 2: An (Un?)Fortunate Find

First off, I adamantly refuse to believe the following characters have died: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, and of course Dobby! Also, George does not have a large, gaping hole in his head. One of these beloved characters even makes a special appearance ;) I just can’t stand the thought that any of these characters are dead. Though I don’t know if all of the above listed characters will have an appearance. Also, for a tad bit of useless information, I’ve written all of this in class. 

Harry Potter climbed onto the train just before the doors were being closed. He peeked into a few compartments, disappointed to find them full of students. Too tired to search for Ron, Hermione, and the rest, he decided the last compartment would be empty. Sliding the door open, Harry gasped in shock. Draco Malfoy laid in a puddle of blood, unconscious, his body bent in ways it should never naturally be. Malfoy’s body still shook and convulsed from pain, a sign of the cruciatus curse. Harry kneeled down next to Malfoy, not caring if his robes absorbed the other boy’s blood. Turning the Malfoy heir’s face toward him, Harry saw the full damage inflicted on the blonde. Blood and tears had dried on his face, and a black mark was forming around his left eye. His nose was broken and lip split. Malfoy looked worse than Death itself, and Harry knew this all too well. The brunette knew he needed a professor or someone to help Malfoy. As Harry eased himself off the ground, careful not to further harm Malfoy, the Slytherin let out a blood curling scream, sounding like a baby mandrake.

Unsure of what to do and panicking, Harry knelt next to Malfoy. “Shh. It’s okay, er, someone will come and help soon,” Harry said while flitting his hands. Soon he decided to lean against the wall next to the door and nest Malfoy’s head in his lap. The Slytherin soon calmed down, and Harry’s prediction came true.

“What in the name of Merlin was that noise?” Severus Snape said whilst slamming the compartment door open. Snape’s eyes soon found Harry cradling Malfoy’s head. “Potter, what did you do to him?” Snape said, with fire flaming in his coal-like eyes at seeing Harry holding his beloved grandson.

“Nothing sir, honestly. I didn’t do anything. I was about to get help when he started to scream. I don’t know who did this either...” Harry managed to stutter out. Even with knowing Snape’s secrets, the reinstated potions master still unnerved him. 

“Of course you don’t, Potter. Don’t be preposterous,” Snape ground out with his trademark sarcasm, but the usual malice in his voice was not there. Harry ignored Snape’s comment. “Move aside now. I must attend to Mr. Malfoy until we arrive at Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey can properly examine him.”

“But sir-” Harry started to explain what occurred when he first moved away from Malfoy.

“I said move aside, Mr. Potter.”

Harry did as instructed. But as soon as he carefully slid himself away from Malfoy, Malfoy screamed in pure agony. Snape immediately dropped down onto his knees next to his godson. This was the first time Harry saw his professor look truly panicked, aside from the pensive memories. The Gryffindor crawled back next to Malfoy and grasped his hand tightly. Malfoy calmed down slightly, but still emitted soft whimpers of pain.

“Potter, I don’t believe I would ever come to say this, but stay with Draco. I am unable to do anything but simply charms, nothing near what he needs. I will inform Madam Pomfrey so she will be ready to examine him upon reaching Hogwarts,” the Head of Slytherin explained. Harry merely nodded in reply while Snape waved his wand, muttering healing charms. Malfoy’s nose fixed itself and lip healed, but he still looked broken.

Harry watched as Snape exited the compartment. “Well Malfoy, it’s just you and me. Never thought the day would come, eh?” Harry asked while looking concernedly down at Malfoy. The other boy just whimpered while his eyes fluttered open slightly.

“Potter?” Malfoy moaned.

“Erm, yeah. It’s me. Don’t worry, we’ll be at Hogwarts soon,” he lied.

The beaten boy just weakly nodded before falling into the welcome arms of unconsciousness once more. Harry soon followed and he fell asleep with a sleeping Malfoy in his arms.

Harry awoke when he felt the slight jerk of the train coming to a stop. He glanced down when he noticed a comfortably warm weight on top of him. Malfoy. Harry’s eyes widened, but hen the memories of earlier that day rushed back to him.

He looked down to better see Malfoy. The blonde still appeared the idea of perfection, despite his overall bloodied and bruised body. Harry gasped silently at the thought. Malfoy, perfection? Shaking his head, Harry realised he had to hurry Malfoy to the infirmary for help. Harry slid one arm underneath Malfoy’s knees and the other around the boy’s shoulders, and stood, cradling Malfoy to his chest. Despite being enemies, Harry could not bring himself to leave Malfoy in the compartment. What if the people who so brutally beat this fragile boy came back? Would Malfoy even survive? He had barely done so this time. The Gryffindor shook his head, clearing his mind of these thoughts, replacing them with determination. He poked his head out to peer into the hall. No one was there, and Harry sighed in relief.

Finally having stepped off the train, Harry carried Malfoy to a thestral-driven carriage and set him on the seat. Malfoy pitifully whimpered at the loss of contact, and Harry quickly sat down beside him. Malfoy’s whimpers quieted, and he went back to sleep. Upon reaching Hogwarts, Harry once again carried the Slytherin bridal style. By then, the welcome feast had started. Harry cursed under his breath: Ron and Hermione were sure to badger him later for missing the feast and ask where he was. The trip to the infirmary was slow. Even though Harry was fit, he was not that fit. Carrying another person was a bit much, even for The Boy Who Lived. Though Harry had to admit the sleeping boy was much lighter then he had originally thought.

Thanking the stars that no person (or ghost) saw him carrying Malfoy on the way to the infirmary, Harry laid Malfoy on one of the many beds. Harry peered around the long room for Madam Pomfrey and spotted a thin beam of light escaping from the mediwitch’s office. Softly knocking, Harry opened the door to her office. Malfoy made pitiful noises upon Harry leaving his side.

“Um, Madam Pomfrey...Malfoy, erm Draco Malfoy needs your help. He’s beat up pretty bad. I already laid him on one of the beds..” Harry awkwardly trailed off, then quickly returned and grasped the other’s hand again. 

“Oh dear. Let me come see him,” Madam Pomfrey said while she bustled over to bed and to attend to Malfoy. A soft gasp escaped her when she saw the state of Malfoy. “Harry, sweet, please go to the cabinet and grab my potions bag,” Poppy Pomfrey instructed whilst running tests using her wand.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Madam Pomfrey,” Harry murmured nervously. The cabinet was on the far side of the room. Malfoy was sure to scream in utter agony in the time it took for Harry to be away from him.

“Harry, dear, please do as I said,” Pomfrey ordered gently but with a stern look.

“I, erm, can’t be ugh...be away from Malfoy,” Harry winced while stuttering the words out awkwardly and sheepishly.

“And why not, Mr. Potter?”

“Whenever I let go of him, he screams.” To show her Harry unclasped Malfoy’s hand. As if on cue, Malfoy’s face scrunched as if a child, and let out several pitiful mewls. Feeling guilty, Harry held Malfoy’s hand again and he silenced at Harry’s touch.

“Hm, very interesting. Fine then, I’ll get the bag myself. Accio potions bag.” Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious solution to the problem. His muggle brought up really showed through at times.

“It will be a few days till Mr. Malfoy is feeling well once again. He has three broken bones, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, fractured cheek bone, and broken wrist. Not to mention visible injuries as well. He will have to stay here for a week or more, depending on the speed of his recovery. Until we discover why he has this attachment to you, I request for you to stay here with him, Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey stated with a pointed look.

“Um, I’ll stay here with Malfoy. But what about classes?”

“I’ll have you both excused till he is better. I’ll widen the bed so you may lay down as well,” Pomfrey did as she said she would, and then began to heal Malfoy. Harry clambered onto the bed and rest himself closer to Malfoy then he would have preferred. A few episkeys and blood replenishing potions later, fresh pajamas and warm food were handed to Harry. “Here, some clothes and food for you. Surely, Mr. Potter, you would not like to sleep in bloodied clothes with an empty stomach.”

Harry changed quickly and resumed his position next to Malfoy. Malfoy’s clothes had been changed as well, Harry noted. Not that he had noticed.

Harry ate the food and then snuggled into the bed, inching closer until he was right beside Malfoy. Only because I’m cold, Harry told himself. He turned onto his side and studied the blonde. Malfoy’s breathing was finally back to normal. He watched Malfoy’s chest rise and fall slowly. His eyelashes fanned against his cheeks, and were so blonde they were almost invisible. The Slytherin was paler than usual, which slightly frightened Harry. Harry blinked at the emotion. Frightened? For Malfoy? The Gryffindor pushed the thought aside and went back to watching Malfoy. His hair was almost white, and looked so soft. Harry wanted to feel his hair, to run his fingers through it. Tentatively, Harry carded his fingers through the other boy’s hair. It felt amazing at Harry’s touch. It felt like stroking a baby swan. Harry marveled at Malfoy’s hair. The brunette paused when Malfoy sighed, but resumed petting the other’s hair when Malfoy fell back asleep. Eventually he stopped and retracted his hand back, only to have Malfoy snuggle into his chest. Harry could only simply stare at the slightly shorter boy, but then unfroze and wrapped an arm around the other, bringing him even closer. Harry could feel the blonde’s cool breath on his exposed chest, and shivered. At first he regretted having not fully buttoned his shirt, but swallowed that regret. The small puffs of air felt good. Harry closed his eyes, and drifted off into peaceful sleep-which he had not had in a long time.


	3. Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, it involves syrup...Not in that way you naughty minds! :)

Title: An Uncertain Bond  
Author: Onehelluvabutler  
Pairing: Harry X Draco (Or as other fans and I refer to it: Drarry)  
Rating: Hm, I’ll have to go with fluff. And usual Draco snarkiness. And Potter obliviousness.  
Disclaimer: I saw this in one of my favourite fanfics (Conscience by sordid humor on fanfiction.net) and I thought it was hilarious. This by far is one of the best disclaimers ever:

I do not own them in a box,  
I do not own them with a fox,  
I do not own them while I'm bowling,  
They all belong to JK Rowling.

I sincerely and utterly apologise for the lack of update. I have no excuse. I was going to say too much homework, but alas, that is not true. I do have homework, but two months without an update, not so much... This chapter was originally much longer, but I decided to cut it in half so you could have a sooner update, since it’s not finished. 

Chapter 3: An Uncertain Bond

Two days later found Draco in a room with a bright light. Draco blinked furiously and peered around. He was obviously in the infirmary--Madam Pomphrey was not in the room though. Draco suddenly notice a pleasant warmth next to him. It was a person he was curled next to, as he could feel the gentle rise and fall of the chest of the sleeping person. Craning his neck, Draco looked into the face--and promptly screamed. Scrambling out of the bed, Draco was sprawled on the floor panting hard. He looked back up at the bed, only to see a confused Potter. Suddenly, an intense pain came crashing upon Draco. He cried out, but strong arms wrapped around him and brought him to a chest and cradled him there. Draco calmed down, but still he shivered from the aftereffects of pain. Finally having calmed down some, Draco looked up into the face of none other than Potter. Draco squirmed, trying to get away form the twat, but he kept a hold on Draco.

“Shush Draco, it’s okay. Shush,” Potter cooed while gently rocking Draco.

Draco further calmed down, but still did not relax in Potter’s hold. “Potter, why are you holding me? And why am I in the blasted infirmary?” he asked after a minute or so.

“Well, I have to. And you’re in the infirmary because you were beaten up. Badly, I might add,” Potter stated this as if it was the simplest thing to comprehend.

“I know you are very simple-minded, but even a Hufflepuff can give a better explanation that that.”

Potter just tossed Draco a glare. “I don’t know much. You should be thankful that I saved you’re ungrateful arse, Draco.”

Draco could only stare unblinkingly at Potter. The other boy looked quizzically back at Draco. “What?”

“You-you just called me ‘Draco,’” the blonde stuttered.

Potter’s eyes widened in realisation. He suddenly seemed to notice the Slytherin seated on his lap. Quickly placing Draco next to him, but still close enough to touch, Potter backpedalled. “Well, I, um, er, just-”

The other could only look at Potter with amusement, a hint of fear, and another emotion he could not name. “Potter, stop rambling,” Draco commanded. He had not heard another student utter his name in such a way--with such familiarity, He hated to admit it to himself, but Draco actually liked Potter saying his name, “If you feel the need to say my name, then please, do so,” Draco stated, words dripping with sarcasm and he held the signature aristocratic tilt to head. Draco glanced out of the corner of his eye, gauging Potter’s reaction. A small smile formed on the brunette’s face.

“Are you feeling any better? Madam Pomfrey and I have been giving you healing potions. You’ll probably have to stay here for another week or so, though. Plus, you know, the whole pain-”

“Yes, yes, Potter. Quite unusual. Now, have that crazy mediwitch have the houselves bring me food, since you insist on being so helpful.”

“Only if you say the magic word,” Potter teased with a cheeky grin.

“I swear to Merlin, Potter, if I do not have any food in five minutes, the Wizarding World will no longer have a Saviour,” Draco said with an infuriated expression.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go get you something. Just hold on.”

“Finally, a bright idea. It’s about time,” Draco said with an eye roll.

Potter snapped his fingers, and a familiar house elf appeared. A pile of knitted hats sat atop his head. “Mr. Potter Sir requested Dobby!” the overexcited house elf exclaimed.

“Yes, Dobby. Could you please go and get us some food for breakfast?”

“Right away sir! Dobby knows just what to get the misters!”

A few seconds ticked by, and the house elf reappeared. “Here you go, Mr. Potter Sir. Dobby brought both misters their favourites!” Dobby said while handing the tray ladened with food to Potter.

After still contemplating where Draco had seen the house elf, he let go of the subject upon smelling the delicious aroma of waffles. When he reigned back into reality, the little house elf had vanished once more.

“I must admit, Potter, that the food looks delicious. Make sure to thank the house elves for me, will you?” Draco joked.

“Haha, very funny. Now Eat up, Malfoy. Better not let the food go to waste,” Potter said while laying the tray gently on the Slytherin’s lap.

Draco poured the bottle of syrup on his waffles till they floated in a lake of maple deliciousness. Stabbing a giant piece, the slighter boy hummed in delight as his mouth was flooded with the taste of the pastry. Taking another bite, Draco closed his eyes at the sensation. It felt wonderful to have a substance in his empty stomach. Sensing Potter staring at him, Draco stared back with the most ferocious glare he could muster. After a few seconds, Potter finally broke away laughing.

“What?” the Slytherin asked, confused.

“Ah...nothing. It’s just...you’re glaring at...me...with syrup...all over your...face...” Potter manage between bursts of laughter.

Draco blinked for a few seconds, then an intense blush coated his pale cheeks. The embarrassed blonde turned his head away so he did not have to look at Potter. “Stop laughing, Potter. I’ve seen you look much more ridiculous.”

“Um...Draco?”

“What, Scarface?” Draco bit back in retort.

Harry’s face hardened a bit at the insult from Draco. “Nothing, I was just going to tell you that there was syrup still on your face. It dripped onto your shirt. I’ll go tell Madam Pomfrey you woke up and get you a fresh shirt.”

Immediately, Draco regretted every calling Potter that. “Wait, Potter...” Draco called out, but the other had already left. Suddenly, an intense pain racked the blonde’s body. A pain filled scream tore through, escaping from his throat. A crackling sound surrounded Draco as he twisted and writhed on the hospital bed from the pain. The muscles in his body stiffened and he couldn’t move. Draco’s silver eyes widened n shock and pain as he laid on the bed, panting, frozen. The blonde fought against his body, trying to move, trying to escape from the pain. One by one his senses were lost. Draco couldn’t see the stone walls of the infirmary or the glistening sunlight from the large window beside the bed. Then he couldn’t hear the birds singing or the whomping willow ungracefully swaying in the strong September breeze, or even his own muffled sobs of pain. A strange sensation overcame him, and the Slytherin felt as if he was floating in air. He couldn’t feel the sweaty sheet fisted in his clenched hands, or the perspire covering his body. Draco also lost the his sense of smell. He was unable to detect the sweet aroma of the syrup from his breakfast, which had unceremoniously clattered to the ground during his fit. He couldn’t even taste the dryness of his mouth. Draco just caved in upon himself internally, and begged to be released from this pain.

A/N: Oh wow. I’m a bit sadistic towards Draco, aren’t I? Ending the chapter where he is in intense pain. Hmm...poor Draco. Review, mea amores! (Cookies to whoever can correctly translate that! Hint: It’s not Italian. Well, it is, but not the language in which I am using it.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Arsehead Potter

Warning: Fluff (not much of a warning, but oh well)  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter.

The point of view switches a bit in this chapter, so be warned.

I’m sorry I lied to you guys about the update. I really did mean for this to be updated last Friday since I had most of it written out, but then I got super sick and couldn’t even type the chapter up from my notebook. I hardly even ate for two days because I felt awful. Since I missed school, this week I had to stay after school and do makeup tests. On top of that, this week was exam week, and I had to study in my free time, meaning I’m typing this chapter up at 10 at night when I should be packing for vacation. Yay for procrastination! Enough of my babbling, here’s the chapter.

Chapter 4: Unusual Diagnosis

Harry’s POV

In his anger with Draco, Harry forgot about the bond. After wandering for a bit, he found himself in the courtyard. Hedwig swooped down and landed in his lap, and began to nibble his chin, demanding attention. He stroked her feathers and contemplated the strangeness of one Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and decided to return to the infirmary.

Suddenly Harry remembered what happens when he leaves Draco, and started to sprint towards the hospital room. As he approached the infirmary, he slowed down upon hearing nothing. Shouldn’t Draco be screaming in agony? Had something happened to him?

Bursting into the room, Harry slid to a stop. The blonde boy looked dead. After a few seconds, Harry saw the slightest rise and fall of Draco’s chest. Faint whimpers escaped his clenched jaw. When Harry approached Draco, and the beautiful silver eyes never saw him, he knew something terrible was wrong.

Harry brushed his fingers along Draco’s clammy, pale cheek, weary of hurting the other, who was obviously in pain. Draco slightly flinched, but otherwise did not seem to be in even more in pain. Harry gulped when the Gryffindor realised he had done this. He sat on the bed and pulled the blonde to his side, but still Draco did not seem to notice him. The Slytherin’s eyes darted everywhere but did not focus on anything.

“Madam Pomphrey!” Harry croaked. Swallowing, Harry tried again. “Madam Pomphrey!” he cried louder.

A few seconds passed, and the mediwitch bustled into the room. “Yes, Harry dea... What has happened to Mr. Malfoy?” she demanded as her wand went flying about trying to find a diagnosis for the blonde.

“I...I don’t know. I got angry at him an left. I forgot about the...thing. I feel so terrible,” Harry said dejectedly.

“Oh, Harry, I don’t know what to tell you. Just sit with him until he calms down while I try and figure out what’s happening to him,” Poppy instructed.

“Yes ma’am,” Harry responded. He laid back on the bed, gently settling Draco next to him. He cushioned the other’s head on the pillows and pulled the blankets over the both of them.

Draco began to calm down. His eyes finally closed and his breathing returned to normal, and he drifted to sleep. THe blonde started and then sighed while snuggling into Harry. Harry simply stared, but then slowly wrapped his arms and around the slight Slytherin.

Draco’s POV

Draco woke again to find himself cuddled to something warm, but this time he had a likely suspicion as to what it was. He blinked open his eyes to discover if he was right but he could not see. In his panic, he scrambled around on the bed, but all he could manage to do was wake up a grumpy Potter.

“Merlin, Malfoy. What was that about? It better be good, what withe elbow in my stomach.”

“Potter! Where are you?” Draco asked, desperately whipping his head back and fro.

“What do you mean ‘Where am I?’ You’re sitting on me!” Potter said, confused.

Draco scooted off Potter, but he fell of the bed, bringing the tangled sheets with him, He stared angrily at, hopefully, bloody Potter.

“Wait, can you see, Draco?” the Gryffindor asked.

Draco remembered what happened then: the pain and loss of sense. “No you arsehead, I can’t see. Fix it, Potter!” the blonde demanded haughtily.

“Get back up here, Malfoy, and I’ll call for Madam Pomphrey.” Potter, thinking better this time, cast his patronus and ordered it to find the mediwitch for him.

“What was that thing, Potter? It made me feel happy.”

“It was my patronus. I sent it to find Madam Pomphrey.”

“What’s a patronus?” Draco questioned.

“It keeps dementors away, and can also send messages. Quite useful, really,” Potter explained while smiling cheekily.

The silver eyed boy lightly punched the laughing Gryffindor in what he thought was the arm. Potter easily caught the thin wrist, pulled him back on to the bed, and clasped their hands together. The blonde’s brain felt frazzled at the unexpected contact. “Potter?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“What are you doing?”

“Holding hands.”

“Yes, I know that.” Draco spat. “What I meant to communicate to your thimble-sized brain was ‘why?’”

“I dunno’. Just felt like it, I guess.”

As the Slytherin prepared a retort in his cunning brain, the mediwitch promptly bustled in.

“Harry dear, what was that patronus for? It seems Mr. Malfoy has finally awoken.”

“Erm, yes. He finally woke up. But something’s wrong with him,” Potter vaguely explained.

“Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the issue?” the stout witch questioned.

Draco could only blankly stare at where he thought she was. “I don’t know what happened. After Potter left, which I presume to be yesterday, I fell into a fit of some sort. I lost my sense and became paralysed, and after having woken up today, I have regained all but my sight,” Draco summarised.

“Hm, let me go and get Severus and see what he can discover. I have a inkling of what this might be. I will return shortly.” Draco only meekly nodded before sinking into a light slumber. He felt utterly exhausted after the other day’s events.

A/N: A bit shorter, but I’m too tired to type more. I thought you guys would rather want a short chapter than no chapter. I’m not going to make a promise when the next chapter is going to be updated, because I always seem to break my promises on updating. Bye for now, mea amores!


End file.
